Oscuridad
by yamiFaberry
Summary: Los mellizos Anderson-Fabray viven una vida perfecta ante todos, pero nadie sabe realmente como son las cosas dentro de su hogar. Faberry. Advertencia Quinn/GirlPeen Klaine. Advertencia Kurt/BoyPussy Rating M por contenido Sexual. Abuso Físico, Psicológico y Sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de temas no leas.
1. capitulo 1

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y sus escritores.**

**Faberry. Advertencia Quinn/GirlPeen**

**Klaine. Advertencia Kurt/BoyPussy**

**Rating M por contenido Sexual. Abuso Físico, Psicológico y Sexual.**

**Si no te gusta este tipo de temas no leas.**

* * *

Oscuridad

Capitulo 1

Él nunca pensó que estaría en un cementerio, hace unos cinco días estaba en un hospital recibiendo a sus nuevos hijos. Christian Anderson miraba fijamente hacia el ataúd de su esposa. Judy Anderson Fabray su mejor amiga, amante y esposa. Cooper su hijo de 9 años lloraba aferrado a su pierna, el llanto de su hijo se vuelva más fuerte pero, él no puede dejar de ver a su esposa su querida Judy en ese ataúd.

Su ama de llaves Nancy estaba junto a él con una carriola, en el interior estaban sus hijos, los mellizos Blaine y Quinton. El pastor dirigió unas palabras a los presentes, después de dar su respectiva petición por el alma de Judy. El ataúd fue bajado hacia el agujero donde su esposa descansaría eternamente.

Cooper se aferró más a su pierna, oculto su rostro en su padre, el pequeño no quería ver, como kilos de tierra eran tirados sobre su madre. El servició fúnebre termino, Christian se acerco hasta la lapida que apenas había sido colocada, con sus dedos paso sobre las siluetas del nombre de su esposa.

Volteo a ver la carriola donde los mellizos dormían, él no quería pensar que había sido culpa de los pequeños que su esposa muriera en el parto pero, él no podía evitar pensar que ellos tenían toda la culpa.

* * *

17 años después

Los mellizos Anderson-Fabray eran conocidos por ser perfectos en todo. Quinn y Blaine sobresalian entre todos los alumnos del instituto William McKinley, sus notas eran las mejores, practicaban piano, violin y guitarra acustica. Quinn es la capitana de las Cherrios y presidenta del club de celibato. Blaine es el presidente escolar y es presidente de muchos clubes.

Son perfectos en apariencia para toda la escuela y todo el pueblo de Lima. todos conocian a los mellizos, todos desean salir con ellos, pero nadie es lo suficiente bueno ó buena para estar con ellos.

Eran los hijos perfectos que cualquiera quisiera tener, pero no todo es lo que parece.

-Kurt ¿Cuándo aceptaras tener una cita conmigo? Te puedo enseñar tantas cosas que el aburrido de Smythe no te haría-

Kurt hizo una mueca de asco al ver otra vez a Blaine. Estaba harto de sus insinuaciones, lo odiaba tanto por qué no podía entender de una buena vez que no tenía ninguna intención de tener contacto alguno con él.

Blaine Devon Anderson un chico muy guapo de unos increíbles ojos avellana y poseedor de un cuerpo musculoso. Sería el sueño de cualquiera pero no el suyo por que Kurt está profundamente enamorado de su novio Sebastián Smythe.

-Blaine y yo cuantas veces tengo que rechazarte para que me dejes en paz- Blaine le sonrió con cinismo al chico castaño.

-Sé que me deseas Kurt- el morocho lo acorralo contra los casilleros -por qué no te olvidas de tu noviecito y me das una oportunidad a mi-

-Jamás yo amo a Sebastián y sabes una cosa él es mucho mejor que tú- Blaine revoleo los ojos con fastidio. -¿qu..eqeuee haces?- pregunto el castaño al sentir como Blaine comenzaba a acariciar su rostro. Kurt se ruborizo al instante al sentir la intensa mirada de Blaine sobre él.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi cherrio Anderson- Sue Sylvester fulminaba con la mirada al chico.

Blaine se separo de Kurt quien por primera vez se sintió aliviado de ver a su entrenadora.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?- Blaine alzo una ceja

-solo hablamos verdad Kurt- unos intimidantes ojos avellana atravesaron como dagas los ojos azules del castaño.

El castaño aclaro su garganta antes de enfrentarse a su entrenadora. -es verdad coach. Solo hablamos-

Sue frunció su ceño, no muy convencida decidió zanjar el tema. -está bien lo dejare así. Pero ni crean que los dejare en paz- Blaine rio divertidamente por lo bajo. Le encantaba hacer enfadar a Sue Sylvester -Porcelana ve a mi oficina ahora. Y, ¿has visto a Quinn?- Kurt negó. Esta vez se dirigió a Blaine -¿Y tú?- también negó -si la vez dile que lleve su trasero a mi oficina-

-como usted diga-

-vámonos- le ordeno a Kurt, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia al morocho.

La entrenadora le dio la espalda a los chicos, comenzando a caminar. -Gracias por no delatarme- Blaine se recargo contra los casilleros, observando como el castaño seguía los pasos de Sue

.

-no lo hice por ti. Lo hice por Quinn que te quede claro- Kurt le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Blaine.

El morocho comenzó a reír observando el movimiento de cintura que hacia Kurt.

-eso es lo que tú crees querido Kurt-

* * *

Quinn cerró con llave las puertas del baño. Ser la capitana de las cherrios tenia sus ventajas. Giro su cuerpo y sus ojos avellana se encontraron con unos marrones que la miraban ardientes de deseo.

La chica se acercaba lentamente a Quinn. La rubia con la mirada recorría el cuerpo de la chica morena.

-Quinny- musito la chica cerca de los labios de la rubia.

-¿Quieres que te haga mía Rachel?- chupo el labio inferior de la morena, provocando un gemido en la chica. -Vamos rach dime lo que quieres- sus manos descendieron hasta las piernas de la chica morena, recorriéndoles bajo su vestido.

Rachel poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, mirando esos ojos avellanas ardientes de deseo, deseo por ella. Alzo una ceja y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro -Quinny hazme tuya- susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior

Los labios de la morena se estrellaron con pasión sobre los de Quinn. Rachel se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de la rubia, apretándola más contra ella. La rubia gimió al sentir la lengua de Rachel penetrar su boca. -mmm rach no aguanto más. Quiero sentirte rach-

-ansiosa Quinny- respondía entre besos una agitada Rachel -solo tienes que hacerlo- rompió el beso mirando directamente a los ojos avellana. Quinn sonrió de lado al ver el deseo en los ojos marrones.

Rachel fue volteada y puesta de frente al espejo del baño. Pego su cuerpo a la espalda de la morena, restregándose contra ella. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, Rachel soltó un gemido mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a un lavamanos del baño.

-mira rach. Mira como me deseas- susurro Quinn a la morena. Rachel miraba el reflejo en el espejo, mordía su labio inferior al ver como las manos de Quinn colarse bajo su vestido.

-Quinny ya no juegues conmigo- tomo la mano de la rubia y la llevo directo a su centro. -Siente lo mojada que estoy- sonrió al escuchar el gemido de la rubia.

-mmm rach. ¿Tienes prisa por sentirme no?- Quinn bajo las bragas empapadas de la morena -te deseo tanto- Rachel volteo su rostro quedando de frente con el de Quinn.

Sus labios volvieron a chocar, Quinn acariciaba el centro de Rachel quien ahogaba sus gemidos en los labios de la rubia, Quinn bajo sus bóxers especiales y libero su miembro. Levanto el vestido de la morena dejándola expuesta.

Con su mano guio su miembro hasta la entrada de Rachel. -inclínate un poco rach- la morena asintió. Quinn jugaba con el centro de la morena sintiendo los fluidos en su miembro. -¿te diviertes Quinny?- Rachel le sonreía a la rubia –te necesito ahora- gimió sensualmente.

Sus miradas se encontraron a través del espejo. Quinn comenzó a empujar su miembro dentro del centro de la morena. Cuando todo su miembro ya hacía en el interior de Rachel, comenzó a besar su espalda, una de sus manos subió hasta llegar a un pecho de la morena. Rachel apoyo sus manos contra el espejo mientras apretaba el miembro en su interior, haciendo gemir a Quinn.

-¿eres mía?- musito la rubia mirando en el reflejo hacia los ojos marrones.

-completamente tuya- contesto la morena sintiendo las caricias sobre su pecho. Y las embestidas lentas en su interior.

-ah...ah..ah.- Rachel mordió su labio con fuerza al sentir las embestidas que comenzaban a tomar fuerza y velocidad. -mmm Quinny sigue...ah...ah..-

-rach...te sientes tan bien- gruñía Quinn mientras embestía a la morena

-Quinny...mas..mas... - la rubia aumento la velocidad complaciendo a la morena. -oh..ah.. Si asi no te detengas-

-oh..dios..creo que..que..ya...terminare..dios rach..-

-aguanta..un..ah.. ...ya..casi...terminare..-

Quinn embistió con fuerza a la morena, apretó con fuerza los dientes para no gritar del enrome placer que sentía gracias a la rubia. Una dos tres penetraciones fueron suficientes para que el orgasmo tocara a la morena – ¡Quinny!- gimió agotada posando su cabeza en el lavamanos.

-oh Dios- Quinn al sentir los fluidos de Rachel en su miembro no lo soporto mas. Salió del interior de la morena. Con una de sus manos estimulaba su sexo sintiendo como expulsaba una gran cantidad de semen en el piso. -ah..ah..oh rachel- de rodillas cayó al piso sintiendo los espasmos de su orgasmo. Pasaron unos minutos donde las chicas trataban de reponerse, el baño era un completo silencio. -Rachel- Quinn se acercó a la morena y le quito su ropa interior inservible -me llevo mi premio- acaricio las piernas de la chica, antes de ponerse de pie ajustando su ropa.

-Aun no entiendo tu afición por llevarte mi ropa interior- la morena se arreglaba, observando a Quinn guardar sus bragas en su bolso de las cherrios.

-te eh dicho muchas veces que las tomo como premio- alzo una ceja mirando a la morena revolear los ojos.

-Yo también quiero un premio Quinny- Rachel puso su más inocente cara mordiendo su labio inferior.

Quinn sintió una oleada de placer pero, no podía seguirle el juego a la morena. Acababa de leer los mensajes que Santana y Kurt le habían dejado.

-Lo siento pero debo irme- Rachel se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la chica. -además ese premio ya te lo di hace mucho. Ya no lo recuerdas- abrazo a la chica por la cintura. Rachel coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

-Jamás olvidaría eso Quinny. Yo me entregue a ti y tú a mi- sintió un beso en su cabeza. Quinn la apretó más a su cuerpo -te quiero Quinny- dijo la morena acariciando el pecho de la rubia.

La rubia se separó de Rachel. Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Se acerco hasta los labios de la morena besándolos con ternura. -te quiero Little star- beso la frente de Rachel y se alejó de ella, dejando a la morena con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-Hasta que apareces gemela del mal-

-Santana somos mellizos no gemelos- Quinn entraba a la oficina de Sue Sylvester.

Sus mejores amigos se encontraban esperándola desde hace tiempo. Brittany S. Pierce una rubia alta de ojos azules observaba con mucha determinación un cuadro de Sue. Según la rubia los ojos de la foto se movían.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro su amiga era muy especial.

Luego observo a su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel. Un chico muy atractivo y sobre todo agradable. Adoraba mucho al castaño, se conocían desde pequeños y era como un hermano para ella. El chico estaba concentrado en su móvil. Por su sonrisa estaba segura que hablaba con su novio ¨El Suricato¨ apodo creado por su otra mejor amiga.

Santana López una chica latina, que con su humor ácido te hacia ver la realidad de las cosas. Podían pasar discutiendo y peleando pero al final era una hermana para ella.

-obviare eso Barbie y dime ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto curiosa observando de pies a cabezas a la rubia.

-llevamos más de una hora esperándote- Kurt cuestionaba también a Quinn -ya se te está haciendo costumbre desaparecerte- imitaba la acción de la latina observando a Quinn fijamente.

-Solo andaba por ahí- se encogió de hombros. Por qué nadie podía saber de su relación con Rachel la única persona que lo sabía era su hermano y quería mantenerlo así. Kurt y Santana alzaron una ceja, claramente no muy convencidos por la respuesta de su capitana.

-¡Se movieron!- grito Brittany señalando fijamente el cuadro

-chicos empezaremos con la tarea de la semana-

Finn Hudson el entrenador de futbol y encargado del glee club. Llegaba muy animado a la sala del coro. Se estaban preparando para las nacionales. El hombro observo por todo el salón, dándose cuenta que faltaban cuatro alumnos.

-¿alguien sabe dónde están Brittany, Kurt, Quinn y santana?- todos se encogieron de hombros.

-creo que están en la oficina de Sue- Rachel de reojo observo a Blaine -me tope a Kurt cuando venía para acá. Y la entrenadora buscaba a mi hermana- Rachel sonrió divertida -y de paso se llevó a Kurt- explicaba el morocho.

-oh vaya. Espero que aparezcan pronto. Bueno les hablare de la tarea- Finn comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. Blaine observaba la puerta esperando ver aparecer al dulce Kurt.

-Blaine así que estabas con Hummel-

Blaine revoleo los ojos -¿Tienes un problema con eso Sam?- el rubio negó y puso atención al señor Hudson.

-esta semana haremos cuartetos- todos se miraron confundidos.

-prefiero los tríos- puck alzo las cejas sugerentemente -pero si ese cuarteto me incluye a mí y tres chicas pucksaurus estará muy feliz-

El señor Hudson revoleo los ojos. -chicos basta de bromas. Las nacionales están cerca, tenemos que esforzarnos y trabajar en equipo. Por eso decidí hacer tres cuartetos, en esta hojas están formados ya los grupos y el día que les toca presentarse-

-ya los escogió- bufo molesto puck -si alguno de ustedes se acerca a mi amiguito les daré una gran paliza- advirtió a los chicos.

-Puck ya basta- el chico se cruzo de brazos. -bien el primer grupo está formado por Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y Sam- Blaine frunció el ceño. Por qué demonios no quedo con su tierno Kurt.

-Protesto. Señor Hudson en que se baso para crear los grupos- Blaine interrumpía a Finn

-Blaine me base en que el maestro aquí soy yo. Si tienes alguna queja me la dices después. Ahora seguiré con el segundo. Rachel, Quinn- los ojos de la morena se iluminaron. Perfecto quedo con su Quinny, pensaba la morena -Brittany y Puck-

-si quede con mi sexy judía. Mi querida Rachel si quieres puedo enseñarte las maravillas que se hacer- Rachel revoleo los ojos ignorando al chico.

-Puckerman tan feliz eres por quedar con Berry- las cherrios llegaban al salón del coro. -acabo de dejarte y buscas un reemplazo. Te diré algo cabeza de cepillo dental. Nadie es mejor que Santana López- la latina le lanzo una mirada asesina al chico.

Santana y Brittany se sentaron juntas mientras Quinn y Kurt hablaban con Finn. Los chicos le explicaban a su profesor el motivo de su tardanza.

Blaine observaba los movimientos de Kurt. Con descaro miraba el trasero del castaño. Una sonrisa divertida se le forma al ver como el castaño. Se daba cuenta y un sonrojo aparecía en la cara del chico de ojos azules.

Rachel enfocaba su mirada en su regazo. Podía sentir la mirada de Quinn. Estúpido Puckerman porque, tenía que decir eso. Tal vez ese comentario típico de Puck era normal. Pero ella sabía que había afectado a Quinn. Si de alguna estaba segura Rachel, era de la inseguridad de la rubia en su relación secreta.

-bien chicos pónganme atención. Seguiré con el último Santana, Artie, Jake y Blaine-

-pero que horrible suerte- se quejó la latina.

-bien chicos, recuerden verificar en las hojas el día de su presentación. Les dejare esta hora para que empiecen a proponer ideas- Finn miro con emoción a los chicos.-si alguien necesita mi ayuda no dude en pasar a mi oficina- el hombre sonrió al ver como todos buscaban sus correspondientes grupos.

-Sam cambia conmigo- Blaine detuvo al rubio quien se dirigía hacia su grupo.

Sam alzo una ceja sonriendo -está bien- Blaine frunció el ceño. Pensando que eso fue muy fácil. -solo ve a mi casa mas tarde y lo hare- sonrió de medio lado el rubio, mirando con descaro el cuerpo de Blaine.

Lo pensó por un momento. De reojo observo al castaño que hablaba animado con Mercedes -está bien- musito manteniéndole la mirada a Sam.

Sam le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta la oficina de Finn. -señor Hudson- Blaine y Sam entraron a la oficina.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto desviando la vista de unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Sam y yo cambiaremos- Finn frunció el ceño

-¿y por qué?- cuestiono a ambos

-no me llevo muy bien con Jake y Santana y pensé que hacer esta tarea juntos. Podríamos limar asperezas-

Finn asintió de acuerdo con Sam. Ademes ese era el objetivo unir a todos como equipo. -está bien pero díganle a los demás que nadie más puede cambiarse- los chicos asintieron. Abandonaron la oficina con sonrisas idénticas. Pero con motivos diferentes.

* * *

-Creí que te ibas con el imbécil de Puckerman- Quinn miraba de reojo a Rachel quien se montaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Las chicas se encontraban en el estacionamiento del McKynley.

Rachel suspiro cansada por la actitud de la rubia. Ella no tenía la culpa de los inapropiados comentarios e insinuaciones que Puck le pasó dando durante toda la hora del club.

-Quinn no empieces. Tu sabes cómo es Puck- Quinn apretó con fuerza el volante -cálmate Quinn- se preocupó la morena al ver la mirada llena de rabia que tenía la rubia. -¡Quinn!- grito asustada al ver como el agarre que ejercía en el volante era cada vez más fuerte.

-voy a matar a ese imbécil. Nadie escúchame bien Rachel nadie te va alejar de mi- Quinn comenzaba a temblar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas -tu eres mía- musito con la mirada perdida.

Sus manos se posaron en las manos pálidas, con mucho cuidado dejaba caricias, mientras le susurraba a la rubia que se calmara. Logro separar las manos de la rubia del volante y las entrelazo con las suyas. En un movimiento rápido subió al regazo de Quinn. -Quinny- besaba los nudillos de la rubia -Quinny mírame por favor. Mírame- Rachel buscaba la mirada de la rubia quien se negaba a verla -Quinny mírame-

Los ojos avellana chocaron con los marrones. -¿Rachel?- susurro la rubia, mirando fijamente a Rachel quien tenía los ojos llorosos.

-aquí estoy Quinny. Mírame aquí estoy- la morena limpio las lágrimas de Quinn, sintiendo las suyas escapar de sus ojos.

-no me dejes- musito con un hilo de voz Quinn. Y Rachel pensó que ella jamás podría dejarla, Quinn era su todo y ella era el de Quinn.

-jamás- Rachel se abalanzo a los labios de Quinn. Sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos rubios. Era un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. La morena besaba el cuello pálido haciendo gemir a Quinn. -te quiero mi amor-

Quinn detuvo el beso. Rachel se lamento por no haber pensado las cosas. Con mucho temor miro los ojos avellana. Sollozo al ver la mirada de terror que Quinn le daba.

-¡aléjate de mí!- grito Quinn empujando a Rachel fuera de ella.

* * *

En el estacionamiento, Blaine pensaba en la hora divertida que había tenido en el club glee, fue ignorado por Kurt durante toda el tiempo pero el siempre encontraba la manera de hacer sonrojar al chico. Le divertía mucho esa situación lo hacía mucho más interesante para él.

El morocho no quiso irse con su melliza. Le dijo que había recibido una llamada de Burt, avisándole que su auto estaba listo.

Y eso significaba ver un poco más a su tierno Kurt.

-hola Blaine- Finn se acercó a él. -mi padre me comento que te llevara al taller por tu auto- Blaine sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía. -solo esperamos a mi hermano no tardara en venir-

Blaine estaba tan feliz por el tiempo que compartiría con Kurt. Podría divertirse un poco más con el precioso castaño.

-Finn nos vamos ya- Kurt llegaba hasta donde su hermano sin percatarse de la presencia de Blaine -¿qué hace el aquí?- chillo indignado viendo a Blaine

-lo pasare a dejar al taller. Papá me pidió que lo llevara para entregarle su auto- comento Finn mientras se dirigía a su auto.

Kurt bufo molesto -que pasa Kurt. No quieres que el grasiento de tu noviecito me vea contigo- Kurt lo fulmino con la mirada.

-ni se te ocurra hablar mal de él. Sebastián es un gran chico- Blaine revoleo los ojos.

-chicos van a venir- Finn los llamaba desde su camioneta.

El castaño comenzó a caminar ignorando a Blaine. -lindo trasero Kurt- Blaine le susurraba en su oreja al castaño, pasando junto a él.

Kurt completamente rojo miro a Blaine quien se subía a la camioneta -idiota- musito Kurt caminando hacia la camioneta.

* * *

-Quinn cálmate. Soy tu Rachel mírame soy tu Rachel por favor Quinn- suplicaba la morena tratando de tocar a Quinn.

La rubia sollozaba sin control alguno. Tenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas. -por favor no le hagas nada- susurraba tomándose con fuerza la cabeza -deja a Blaine no le hagas nada-

-Quinny soy Rachel- con mucho cuidado acariciaba el cabello de Quinn -soy tu Little star Quinny- la rubia aflojo el agarre que ejercía sobre su cabeza.

-Little star- levanto su cabeza observando a la morena -Rachel-

-shuu no digas nada Quinny- Rachel volvió a colocarse sobre Quinn -te hare olvidar. No digas nada-

Besos y caricias repartía Rachel por todo el rostro de Quinn. Bajo el cierre de su vestido quedando con su torso desnudo -tócame Quinny. Tócame- susurro sobre sus labios.

-no...no p..uedo. Te..ngo mi..miedo- las manos de Rachel tomaron las suyas y las llevaron hasta los senos de la morena -Rachel te quiero- la rubia temblo ante el contacto de su piel con la de la morena, sus labios chocaron contra los de Rachel en un beso lleno de amor.

Rachel libero el miembro de la rubia, lo tomo con una de sus manos estimulándolo. -Quinny te hare olvidar- se levanto un poco para llevar el miembro de Quinn hasta su centro.

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su miembro se abría paso por los labios de la morena. -no me lastimes- musito Quinn quien ya tenía todo su miembro dentro de la morena.

-abre los ojos Quinny- hizo lo que le pidió. Quinn sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos marrones. -hola Quinny- susurro Rachel juntando su frente con la de la rubia.

-hola Little star- Quinn se relajó, era Rachel su querida Rachel estaba con ella, no eran esas personas que le hicieron daño a ella y su hermano. Solo era Rachel.

-Quinny yo jamás te haría daño- la morena comenzó a subir y bajar -Déjame curar tus heridas Quinny-

Suspiros, jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban desde el interior del auto. Rachel le hacia el amor a la rubia y Quinn a ella, ambas se complementaban como una sola. Quinn miraba directamente a los ojos de la morena, trasmitiéndole todo el amor que nunca pensó en dar.

-rach..rach..ya no..me voy..- Rachel vio las intenciones de Quinn de salirse de su interior pero la detuvo. -no..no ah rach me tengo.. que..salir-

-quédate- Quinn se sorprendió -terminemos juntas Quinny- Rachel acaricio su rostro con adoración. La rubia asintió sintiéndose amada una vez mas y todo gracias a su Little star.

Sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía. Rachel sentía cada vez más grande el miembro de Quinn -Quinny- gimió Rachel -Quinny terminemos juntas-

-rach- gimió Quinn viniéndose dentro de la morena, al mismo tiempo el orgasmo de Rachel llegaba. se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Quinn totalmente agotada. Las respiraciones de las chicas eran agitadas.

-te quiero Rachel- la morena se aferro al cuerpo de Quinn.

-te quiero- Quinn sonrió, abrazando a la morena

-nos tenemos que ir mi Little star- Rachel soltó un gruñido. Quinn sonrió ante la actitud de la morena -rach debo llevarte a tu casa y luego ir a la mía. No puedo llegar tarde-

-no quiero separarme de ti- Quinn ayudaba a Rachel a arreglarse el vestido -porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil- Quinn le sonrió.

-un año rach solo esperemos un año- Rachel beso los labios de Quinn.

Rachel esperaba con ansias el día del cumpleaños de Quinn. Tendría 18 años y podría largarse junto a Blaine de esa maldita casa.

-¿rach te pasa algo?-

-no Quinn. Solo estoy un poco cansada. Quiero un helado- se aferró al cuerpo de Quinn escondiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido.

-mmm tienes suerte. Todavía tengo tiempo- beso los labios de Rachel -y será mejor que salgas de mi- Rachel se ruborizo –porque si sigues ahí, nunca nos iremos del estacionamiento-

-es tu culpa- golpeo el hombro de Quinn, sacando el miembro de la rubia. Los fluidos mezclados de ambas mojaran a Quinn, quien sonrió alzando una ceja -empezare a traer ropa de repuesto- Quinn soltó una carcajada -no te burles de mi Quinny- Rachel sonrió al recibir los besos de la rubia por todo su rostro. –Necesito un baño-

Quinn miraba con adoración a la pequeña chica. El tono del móvil de Quinn sonó -es un msj de Blaine-

-¿qué dice?- Quinn le mostro el móvil a Rachel.

"Quinny ven por mí al taller Hummel. Y dile a Rachel que también venga, porque es obvio que estas con ella. Te amo hermanita "

-lo siento- Rachel le sonrió -te deberé ese helado-

-olvídate de eso Quinny. Vayamos por Blaine-

Quinn beso una vez más a la morena. -vamos por mi hermano-

* * *

Casa Anderson- Fabray

Quinn y Blaine 11 años

Muchos cambios ocurrieron desde la muerte de Judy. Christian estaba devastado al perder al amor de su vida, lo único que tenía ahora eran sus tres hijos. Cooper, Blaine y Quinn que resulto no ser un niño sino una niña. El pediatra de sus hijos le explico todo acerca de la condición de su hija. Al parecer su pequeño Quinton era una niña con órgano masculino. Sintió vergüenza y asco de su propia sangre ese día.

Y un motivo más para odiar a sus hijos por la muerte de su esposa.

Los primeros años intento hacer todo lo posible por querer a Blaine y Quinn. Pero siempre que los veía, miraba a los asesinos de su esposa. A veces pensaba que Quinn fue el culpable de la muerte de su esposa, debido a su deformación como lo llamaba él a la condición de su hija. Lo pensaba constantemente al ver a la pequeña rubia.

Hacia todo lo posible por no estar cerca de sus hijos. Sus viajes de negocios eran cada vez más frecuentes. Sus hijos quedaban a cuidado de la ama de llaves. Otro que sufrió fue Cooper, ya no le importaba nada ni siquiera su pequeño quien se hacía cargo de sus dos hermanos al ver la negativa de su padre en tratar de acercarse a ellos.

Cuando estaba en su casa, encerraba a los mellizos en su cuarto. Ignorando el llanto de los pequeños. El alcohol se convirtió en su refugio en su escape. Y los prostíbulos en su compañía.

Christian el verano en que sus hijos cumplieron once años, hizo lo impensable y los lastimo mucho. Pero en su mente se repetía que ellos eran los culpables de que su esposa no estuviera con él. Y se lo merecian.

Una leve llovizna caí en Ohio, eran las 6.00 de la tarde cuando Christian Anderson entraba en su casa. Se fue directo hacia la habitación de sus hijos. Bruscamente abrió la puerta, el pequeño Blaine dormía abrazado a su almohada.

-¡Devon levántate!- el pequeño se levantó asustado al escuchar el grito de su padre

-¿Dónde está Quinn?- pregunto asustado al no ver a su hermana. Su padre se le había llevado fuera de la casa, hace unas horas. Luego lo encerró en su habitación y no supo nada más hasta ahora.

-no te preocupes por ella- le dio una mirada fría al pequeño –mejor preocúpate por ti- miro fijamente a su hijo, observando la mueca de terror en el pequeño morocho.

Blaine muy asustado salio de su cama, sus manitas temblaban debido al miedo que sentia. Su padre le provocaba un terrible miedo. Solo Quinn podia calmar al pequeño era ella, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente, cuando su padre lo reprendia o le gritaba, Quinn era la fuerte. Se lamentaba al no tener la valentia de su hermana, él tambien queria protegerla y confortarla cuando su padre le gritaba.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahi?- el pequeño nego y rapido bajo de la cama. Su padre le hizo una ceña para que lo siguiera. -ahora es tu turno Devon-

-¿do..onde va..mos?- pregunto con temor, cuando su padre lo tomo bruscamente de su pequeño brazo arrastrandolo por las escalera -me..me las..timas- se quejo con lagrimas en los ojos el pequeño.

-!callate!- grito provocando que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos avellanas -no hables si no quieres verme más enojado. Y deja de llorar- le reprendio duramente.

-ee..sta ...lloviendo...- señalo hacia fuera, viendo como su padre tomoba su abrigo y abria la puerta -voy a mojarme- susurro con su rostro inundado de lagrimas.

-no seas estupido Devon unas gotas no te haran nada. Ahora ven y no hables más-

Christian jalo a Blaine hasta el auto, el pequeño sintio el frio golpearlo cruelmente. Su pijama estaba totalmente empapada cuando llegaron al auto. Iba descalzo ya que no le dio tiempo de cojer unos zapatos. Sollozos salian de sus labios y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus aterrados ojos.

Su padre arranco el auto en mitad de la noche y partieron bajo la lluvia. Asustado miraba por las ventanas. vio como a gran velocidad pasaban por las desoladas calles de Lima. Unos minutos pasaron y se detuvieron. Trato de ver donde estaban, lo unico que pudo ver era una casa muy elegante pintada totalmente de blanco, con aspecto antiguo, no era tan grande como la suya, pero era igual de escalofriante.

La puerta se abrio, su padre lo cargo en brazos. Se soprendio por que él jamas lo habia cargado, era su hermano Cooper quien siempre lo cargaba a él y Quinn. Llegaron hasta el portal de la casa. Un tipo muy grande y musculoso estaba en la entrada fumando un cigarrilo. Escondio su rostro en el cuello de su padre, por que ese hombre lo asusto aun más. Sobre todo al notar el arma que en su cinturon estaba.

-Hola señor Anderson- un sollozo salio de sus labios al escuchar la voz grabe del hombre -este es su otro peque- el hombre acaricio el cabello de Blaine, el morocho se aferro con aun mas fuerza a su padre. -no te asuste peque. Ahora veras como te divertiras ahi adentro. Te convertiras en todo un hombresito- lloro mas fuerte al escuchar la risa de aquel hombre. Le recordo a la de los asesinos de las peliculas de terror que miraba con su hermana, a él no le gustaban para nada.

-Cooter me lo tienes- el hombre tomo a Blaine en brazos. Un grito de terror dio el morocho, le suplicaba a su padre que no lo dejara solo con ese hombre, lloraba tratando de zafarse de los grueso brazos que lo tenian prisionero, pero no podia el tipo era mucho más grand ey fuerte.

-papi...pai..no me dejes por favor...papi- suplicaba el pequeño

-deja de ser tan debil- le grito al pequeño -tu y tu hermana me tienen harto sabes. Ya es momento que vean lo dura que puede ser la vida- miro con odio al niño -te quedaras con Cooter y no hagas más escandalos entendiste- asintio, comprendiendo por fin que su padre jamas lo ayudaria por que sencillamente no lo queria, no queria a Quinn ni a él.

Cooter el enorme hombre que lo carcagaba toco la enorme puerta de madera. Se abri revelando a una mujer negra de unos 40 años. La mujer beso la mejilla de su padre y despues los invito a pasar. La casa por fuera daba un aspecto elegante, pero dentro era todo lo contrario, las paredes pintadas de rojo y negro estaban. Se sentia un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol. Sillones muchos sillones habain por todo el salon y ruuidos extraños se escuchaban desde las escaleras, preocedentes de las habitaciones en el segundo piso.

-Asi que este es Devon- apreto una mejilla del pequeño -no llores mi amor, ahora veras lo buena que seran mis chicas contigo precioso- le hablaba con una ternura falsa al pequeño. -no puedo creer lo hermosos que son tus niños. Tus genes son tan sexys- miro a Christian quien miraba hacia las escaleras -talvez tu y yo podamos hacer un hermoso bebe-

-¿y Lucy?- pregunto ignorando los comentarios de la mujer. Blaine miro a su padre, al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

La mujer lo miro por unos segundos, se aclaro la carganta y finalmente hablo -esta con Monique ahora- musito desviando la mirada de nuevo al peqeuño morocho.

-Crei que yo habia paado por Mia- con total calma hablo, sin despear su vista d elas escaleras

-veras al parecer, tu hijita y su condicion sexual les ah llamado la atencion a mis chicas- hablo despacio esperando una mala reaccion de parte del hombre, pero este solo asintio pensativo.

-ni crees que les pagare algo a esas zorras, yo solo pague por Mia- la mujer asintio

-no te molesta que ellas esten con- no pudo terminar por que, fue interrumpida por Christian

-No- repondio frio -¿cuantas han estado con ella?- pregunto con el mismo tono

La mujer lo miro incredula, sin poder creer que alguien fuera asi con sus hijos. En todos los años que llevaba de prostituta, muchas veces habia visto como padres, tios, abuelos y hasta algunas madres "iniciaban" a sus hijos. Pero jamas se habia topado con alguien como Christian.

-cuatro aparte de Mia- Christian alzo una ceja

-vaya esa rubita, trae locas a tus zorras- Cooter quien se habia mantenido al margen con Blaine en brazos hablo con tono divertido -Chritian si yo fuera tu, les cobrara por estar con ella-

-No digas estupideces idiota-

-no son estupideces Fiona, admite que es una gran idea- se encogio de hombros mirando a al mujer

Christian desvio su mirada de las escaleras. Ignorando por completo la conversacion que mantenian Fiona y Cooter. -llevate ya a Devon- le ordeno a la mujer

Los otros dos detuvieron su conversacion. -es elmoemtno campeon llego la hora de que seas todo un hombresito- Cooter le entrego en brazos a Fiona.

Blaine observo la mirada de su padre, mientras iba en brazos de Fiona por las escaleras. -por favor no me dejes solo- fue lo ultimo que le dijo a Christian antes de subir por completo las escaleras.

-Solo los estoy haciendo fuertes, ellos merecen sufrir. Ellos tienen la culpa y me encargare de que paguen-

Cooter miro fijamente a Christian, luego miro a las escaleras por donde desapareciron Fiona y Blaine -Sabes que yo te ayudare- susurro poneindo una mano en su hombro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer...  
**


	2. capitulo 2

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y sus escritores.**

**Faberry. Advertencia Quinn/GirlPeen**

**Klaine. Advertencia Kurt/BoyPussy**

**Rating M por contenido Sexual. Abuso Físico, Psicológico y Sexual.**

**Si no te gusta este tipo de temas no leas.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Les contestare cada comentario por imbox.**

**A los guest les contestare por aqui.**

**Guest 1 : si Christian es una m , pero aun no han visto nada de lo que pueda hacer.**

**Polux: pues aqui esta el otro, espero que te guste **

**Dani: gracias por leer. Que bueno que te ah gustado es mi primer fic. Crei que no iba a gustar mucho pero me alegra que tenga aceptacion n.n**

**Guest 2 : estoy de acuerdo eso es lo mas horroroso que aklguien puede hacer, los niños debemos cuidarlos no maltratarlos. **

**Perdon por las faltas de ortografia.**

**Estimados lectores el padre de Quinn y Blaine el querido Christian es Christian Bale**

* * *

Oscuridad

Capitulo 2

Blaine en todo el camino no dejaba de mirar fijamente al castaño. Le daba sonrisas coquetas, guiños de ojos y le lanzaba uno que otro beso. Kurt cada vez se sentía más incomodo, pero extrañamente le gustaba recibir todo esa atención por parte del morocho.

-bien ya llegamos- Finn estacionaba su auto en el taller Hummel.

Kurt abrió con prisa la puerta del copiloto y salió corriendo directo hacia el interior del taller. Blaine frunció el ceño, sabia cual era la razón por la que el castaño entro así. El estúpido de Sebastián Smythe.

Kurt observo por todo el lugar muy ansioso. Su sonrisa se ilumino al localizar a su novio quien trabajaba en un auto. Sebastián Smythe su novio desde hace dos años. Trabaja como mecánico para en el taller.

-Sebastián- Kurt susurro su nombre

El chico volteo a ver al castaño -hola Kurtie- Sebastián beso la frente del castaño, luego su nariz y término dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-te extrañe- Kurt completamente ruborizado, abrazo por el cuello a su novio.

-también te extrañe Kurtie. Y, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-

Kurt comenzó a relatarle todos los sucesos de su día al chico castaño. Sebastián miraba con adoración a su pequeño Kurtie. Blaine con una mirada triste observaba la interacción de Kurt con el mecánico. No podía perder a Kurt, tenía que quitárselo a Smythe.

-Blaine- Burt Hummel interrumpía los pensamientos del morocho.

-hola señor Hummel. Vine por mi auto- Burt le hizo una cena para que lo siguiera. Hasta donde estaba su auto.

-aquí lo tienes- le entregaba las llaves -Sebastián lo dejo como nuevo- el morocho tenso la mandíbula, de reojo miraba a Sebastián y Kurt. -te traeré el recibo- Burt desapareció hacia su oficina.

-así que tu tocaste mi auto- Blaine con sus llaves en mano y sin que nadie se diera cuenta rayo la pintura de su auto.

El morocho sonrió al ver su obra terminada. Burt apareció con los recibos en mano frente a Blaine. "Es hora de actuar" pensó el morocho.

-Señor Hummel que significa esto- Blaine mostraba un gesto de molestia apuntando hacia el auto.

Burt frunció el ceño -esto no puede ser. Sebastián lo dejo perfecto-

-pues parece que no ah hecho un buen trabajo. Mire como esta-

-arreglare esto ahora. Sebastián ven aquí- Burt llamo al chico

-¿algún problema Burt?- pregunto mirando directamente al hombre.

-ven mira- señalo los rayones en el auto

Sebastián alzo una ceja -creo que alguien ah rayado el auto-

-fuiste tú- lo acuso Blaine -dañaste mi auto-

-eso es mentira- Kurt decidió intervenir al escuchar las acusaciones de Blaine -Sebastián jamás haría eso y tú lo sabes papá. Tú conoces lo responsable que es- Blaine apretaba sus puños al escuchar al castaño.

-Kurt déjanos solos-

-pero papá- protesto el chico

-Kurtie- Blaine revoleo los ojos -hazle caso a Burt. Solucionaremos este problema y luego tú y yo iremos al cine- el castaño asintió un poco dudoso –pronto estaré contigo precioso- beso la frente del chico castaño.

-está bien- le sonrió a su novio y se alejo de ahí mirando con odio a Blaine.

-y el muy imbécil dijo "yo me hare cargo de pagar todo"-

* * *

Quinn conducía escuchando la historia de su hermano. De cómo una vez más, el suricato arruinaba su vida. La rubia sabia de las intenciones de su hermano con su amigo, el mismo se las había dicho.

-en serio. Sabes lo hizo para dejarte en mal frente a Burt. No tuviste que reclamarle- Blaine frunció el ceño -hubieras actuado más calmado, diciéndole al señor Hummel que no pasaba nada. Así le demostrarías que eres un buen chico. Y el suricato seria el que quedaría mal-

-¿Rachel no hablas en serio verdad?- Quinn le lanzo una mirada a la morena.

-claro que hablo en serio. Blaine- miro al chico que iba en el asiento trasero. -la próxima vez que vayas. Te disculpas con ellos y te ofreces a pagar. También sería bueno que te presentes con un regalo- la morena comenzaba a divagar. Blaine asentía a todo lo que le decía.

Quinn de reojo observaba la plática de su mellizo y Rachel. Sonrió al ver lo bien que se llevaban ambos. Ambos eran parte importante de su vida, sin ellos no sabría que hacer, seguro moriría si no los tuviera con ella.

-rach, Blaine ya dejen de confabular contra el novio de mi mejor amigo. Cuantas veces debo decirles que los dejen en paz.-

-¡Quinn! Tu eres mi hermana, mi melliza mi otra mitad. Como te atreves a ponerte del lado de ese sujeto- hablaba muy indignado Blaine.

-yo no estoy del lado de Sebastián. Estoy del lado de mi mejor amigo y si él es feliz con el yo soy feliz- Quinn estacionaba frente a la casa de los Berry.

-pero Quinny. No te importa mi felicidad-

-Blaine tu eres una de las personas que más amo- Quinn miro fijo a los ojos avellana de su mellizo. -y que seas feliz es una de las metas de mi vida. Si tú me dijeras que estas enamorado de Kurt, todo fuera diferente pero, tú solo quieres acostarte con él-

Blaine revoleo los ojos, se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Por qué no dejas que Kurt sea mi follamigo-

-¡Blaine!- lo reprendió Quinn

-como sea. Yo se que Kurt me desea y además que le vio a Sebastián. Si esta bueno y eso, pero yo estoy mucho mejor.-

-Blaine, Sebastián puede que sea un engreído y pedante con todo el mundo. Pero él en serio quiere a Kurt lo eh visto. Hasta tú ismo has visto la dulzura con la que lo trata.-

-Rachel por que no le callas, la boca a mi hermana con un beso. Para que deje de decir tantas tonterías-

-seria un placer hacerlo- Quinn ofendida hizo un puchero.

-oigan no se unan en mi contra-

-Tengo una idea- hablo el morocho –Te venderé a Rachel y cuando estés con ella ¡zas! Aprovecho y secuestro a Kurt-

Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír divertidos. Las bromas y risas fueron aumentando. En el auto se sentía un ambiente de felicidad algo que los mellizos casi nunca sentían.

Blaine se sentía feliz, porque Quinn con ayuda de Rachel estaba saliendo del agujero que su padre la había metido. Estaría agradecido eternamente con la judía por ser la luz de su hermana.

El se había vuelto más fuerte que Quinn, si cuando eran pequeños la rubia lo protegía los papeles se invirtieron desde la noche que su padre decidió arruinarles la vida. Gracias a Quinn, él no sufrió mucho. Y se lo debía, le debía, mucho a su hermana y buscaría su felicidad a toda costa.

* * *

Christian caminaban por las calles abarrotadas de personas de New York. Se dirigía a un bar de Manhattan. Donde una persona impacientemente lo esperaba. Entro al elegante bar, buscando con la mirada, observaba todo el lugar. Tratando de localizar a su acompañante.

Se dirigió a la barra del lugar, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes. La camarera se le acerco, mostrando su sonrisa perfecta. Le dio una sonrisa coqueta a la chica, haciéndola ruborizar. Pidió un whisky mientras su mirada volvía a observar todo el bar.

-Espero que no estuvieras coqueteando con esa zorra- una felina voz, se escuchó.

El hombre de ojos avellana sonrió cínico al mirar a la mujer castaña que se coloco frente a él.

-Tú no eres mi dueña- recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la mujer.

-no seré tu dueña, pero si tu futura esposa. Y más te vale que te comportes si no quieres que nuestro trato termine-

Christian sonrió con cinismo, la camarera se acerco a dejarle su trago. La chica recibió la mirada fulminante.

-¿y cuando conoceré a tus hijos?- le arrebato el trago, y lo llevo a sus labios.

-Muy pronto los conocerás. Y créeme te gustara hacerlo-

* * *

Quinn y Rachel estaban, frente a la puerta de la casa de la morena. Rachel mordió su labio inferior, mirando intensamente a la rubia. -¿quieres pasar un momento?- Quinn lanzo una mirada hacia su auto. Donde Blaine esperaba pacientemente.

-Blaine me espera, rach- la rubia hablo con decepción.

-solo serán unos minutos. Por favor ven- tomo las manos de Quinn, dándole una mirada intensa con sus grandes ojos marrones.

Quinn dio un suspiro, ella no podía decirle que no. La morena era su debilidad.

-solos unos minutos- Rachel asintió, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-ven entremos-

Dentro de la casa, Rachel le pidió a la rubia que la esperara. Mientras ella subía por algo a su habitación.

Quinn desde la puerta, observaba con una mirada triste la casa de Rachel. Desde el momento que cualquiera entraba en la casa de los Berry. Podía sentir la calidez de un verdadero hogar. Algo que Quinn, deseaba, pero que estaba segura que jamás podría tener.

Se acerco hasta una pequeña mesa. Observo con adoración una foto de Rachel. Parecía tener unos 5 años, llevaba un tutu rosa. Sonriente levantaba un pequeño trofeo.

-Ese día gane mi segundo concurso de ballet. Me sentía muy nerviosa, porque era la primera vez que vería a Shelby-

Quinn se volteo un poco asustada. Pero se tranquilizo al ver a su Little star. Frunció el ceño al ver la mirada triste de la morena. Hablar de Shelby Corcoran la mujer que le dio la vida, solo para venderla y así iniciar un fututo lejos de ella. Ponía muy triste a su Little star.

-te veías muy linda- Rachel volteo sonrojada, mirándola -tu siempre has sido muy linda. Eres una hermosa persona, no puedo dejar de pensar que tú Rachel. Eres lo mejor que me ah pasado. Tú eres la estrella que apareció en mi vida; iluminando la oscuridad que me rodea- Quinn beso los labios de la morena con ternura.

-te quiero Quinn. Y estoy muy agradecida que me hayas dejado entrar en tu vida. Que me dejaras descubrir tu roto corazón. Y sobretodo que me dejaras entrar en él Quinny- dejo un beso en el cuello de la chica. -tú eres mi primer y único amor. Tú eres mi todo- susurro refugiándose en el pecho de Quinn.

El claxon del auto de Quinn sonó. Las chicas se separaron sonriéndose.

-debo irme. Sino Blaine pondrá de malhumor a tus vecinos con ese ruido- la morena asintió divertida.

-espera antes de que te vayas. Quiero darte algo-

Del bolsillo de su vestido, saco una cadenita de oro. Que tenía un dije en forma de estrella.

-Mis padres me la regalaron, cuando era una bebe. Ellos sabían que me convertiría en una estrella. Puede que aun, no lo sea pero ellos confían en mi- suspiro al sentir la mano de Quinn, en su mejilla -así como tú confías en mi. Quiero dártela a ti. Quinn te doy mi estrella, con ella te doy mi confianza y sabrás que creo y confió en ti-

-te quiero- musito Quinn besando su frente -gracias por darme, algo tan importante para ti. Me haces muy feliz rach. Por ti conozco lo que es la felicidad.-

La morena le entrego la cadenita a Quinn. -creo que no te quedare es muy pequeña.- hizo un puchero y Quinn sonrió aun mas. La rubia se coloca la cadena como una pulsera.

Levantando su muñeca se la mostro a la morena -adiós Little star- capturo los labios de la morena. Regalándole un intenso beso -te quiero-

Rachel levanto su mano como despedida. Por la ventana, miro como Quinn y Blaine partían. –adiós mi amor-

Un nuevo día amanecía en lima. Kurt se levantaba con mucho entusiasmo. Su móvil vibro anunciándole un nuevo mensaje. Rápidamente tomo el aparato. Tenía cuatro msj, se acomodo un poco en su cama para leer los textos.

"Lady Hummel, más te vale que te despiertes y muevas tu trasero, porque hoy pasare por ti. ¬ ¬ De: Santana"

Revoleo los ojos con fastidio. Santana a veces podía ser muy intensa, pero aun así quería a su amiga.

"Buenos días mi Kurtie. Como quisiera despertarte con un beso, sobre tus ricos labios Ten mucha suerte en clases Te Amo ;) De: Mi amor"

Un sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro al leer el msj de su novio.

"buenos días Kurt. Acuérdate que San pasara por nosotros. No te vayas a tardar, no quiero lidiar con el malhumor del demonio tan temprano. Te veo más tarde te quiero. :3 De: Quinn"

Sonrió al pensar en Quinn y como siempre lo protegía y cuidaba. Habían sido amigos desde los 5 años, prácticamente crecieron juntos. Se vieron por primera vez en la iglesia desde ese momento se volvieron

inseparables.

Se separaron un poco después de la muerte de su madre, porque él perdió las ganas de ir a la iglesia desde el fallecimiento de su madre. Pero se reencontraron en la primaria, además son las únicas personas aparte de sus respectivas familias que saben el secreto de su condición sexual.

Kurt se sintió muy identificado con la rubia. Junto a ella se sentía normal, su padre muchas veces le repetía que él era un regalo maravilloso que habían recibido. No importando su condición lo amaban sobre todas las cosas.

Pero él, a veces necesitaba la compañía de alguien que lo entendiera y Quinn era perfecta en eso.

"acabo de levantarme con una tremenda erección y todo porque apareciste en mi sueño buenos días precioso me iré a masturbar pensando en ti De: Blaine "

Toda la cara de Kurt se volvió roja, sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo entero. -¡idiota!- grito dando un salto fuera de su cama. Corriendo se fue a tomar una ducha y al parecer seria fría.

* * *

-hasta que al fin apareces. Llevamos esperándote 10min !10¡- recalco frunciendo el ceño

-ya estoy aquí no. No exageres Santana, además aun es temprano-

-si San no te pongas bravo con mi pequeño unicornio. Y no fueron 10min, fueron como tres-

-¡Brittany!- la latina frunció el ceño mirando a la rubia. -y tú no digas nada- señalo a Kurt quien sonrió -súbete y vámonos-

El castaño abrió la puerta trasera, ya dentro. Quinn tenía una sonrisa tonta, mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su móvil.

Lo sabía, su amiga se estaba viendo con alguien. Desde hace meses, estaba más distraída y feliz. Se alegro por ella, pero a la vez, se sentía un poco decepcionado. Se supone que eran mejores amigos ¿por qué? no confiaba en él. Pero esperaría a que su amiga viniera a él a contarle.

-buenos días Quinn-

Quinn se asusto un poco. Tan pendiente iba de su conversación, con su Little star que no se dio cuenta, que Kurt estaba junto a ella y el auto se movía.

-bue...buenos días- un poco nerviosa beso la mejilla del castaño.

-vaya estabas un poco ida- Kurt hablo con un poco de humor.

-eh...eh..si- se aclaro un poco la garganta -le decía a Blaine que, tuviera cuidado con mi auto. Ya sabes como él, choco el suyo. Y llevare el mío a la escuela-

El castaño asintió, pero sabía muy bien que Quinn mentía. Una carcajada de Santana se escucho en todo el auto. Desde el asiento del piloto, Santana alzaba una ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-ni tú te crees eso- con malicia hablo la latina -a nadie se le forma esa estúpida sonrisa que tenias, por mandarles mensajes a un hermano- Quinn frunció el ceño

-deja de fastidiar. Y me importa poco si me crees ó no-

La latina se encogió de hombros. Quinn guardo su móvil y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

* * *

En el Mckinley, Blaine en su casillero, sacaba los libros que usaría en sus primeras clases. Dio un brinco asustado, al escuchar un golpe. Alguien le había dado una fuerte patada a uno de los casilleros cercanos.

-¡mierda Sam! ¿Qué te pasa?- fulmino al rubio con la mirada.

Sam sonrió de medio lado -a ti que te paso ayer. Dime por qué no fuiste a verme- el morocho revoleo los ojos.

-lo olvide. Si quieres nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo- Sam asintió -entonces nos vemos-

-no me vayas a dejar plantado. Te esperare bajo las gradas del campo de futbol-

-lo sé- Blaine se despidió. Dejo a Sam con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

* * *

Rachel mantenía una interesante conversación con Mercedes y Tina sobre el último show de american idol.

Murmullos y risas se escuchaban de todos los alumnos que en el pasillo estaban.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, los chicos que jugaban en el pasillo le habrían el paso a las cherrios.

Brittany, Santana, Quinn y Kurt. Caminaban con la cabeza en alto, ellos eran la perfección hecha realidad. Sus frías y arrogantes miradas enfocadas al frente estaban. Nadie era digno de recibir una simple mirada de las cherrios. Eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Los ojos avellana se desviaron, hacia un lado. Encontrándose con unos marrones. Rachel le lanzo un guiño a Quinn. Una sonrisa coqueta fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-¿creen que los rumores sean ciertos?- Tina saco de su embelesamiento a la morena.

-yo creo que sí. A veces son muy obvias- contesto mercedes mirando a las cherrios caminar.

Rachel palideció. Acaso las personas comenzaban a hablar sobre ella y Quinn.

-¿de qué rumores hablan?- con nerviosismo, la castaña pregunto.

-acaso no lo sabes- revoleo los ojos ante la tonta pregunta de la asiática.

-no, por eso les pregunto-

Mercedes y Tina se miraron cómplices.

-dicen que algunas cherrios les gusta jugar para el otro equipo- Rachel frunció el ceño -ya sabes que les gustan las chicas- termino soltando la asiática.

-según Jacob una rubia y una morena se dan sus escapadas. Para ya sabes-

Rachel mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. No podían haberlas descubierto era imposible. Puede ser que tener sexo en el estacionamiento, no fuera una buena idea. Los vidrios del auto eran polarizados, además no había nadie. Era imposible.

-yo pienso que la rubia es Quinn- Tina susurro muy bajo como si temiera que la rubia la escuchara.

La morena se sintió mareada. Busco apoyo en su casillero. Escuchar el nombre de Quinn y como la asociaban a los rumores era mucha para ella.

-¿Rachel, te sientes bien?-

-eh...si, solo me mareé un poco. Pero estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte Mercedes-

-estás segura. Si quieres te llevamos a la enfermería- intervino tina con preocupación.

-si chicas, estoy bien no sean pesadas. Mejor díganme por que piensan que sea Quinn-

-por lo obvio rach. Jamás la hemos visto cerca de un chico. Únicamente de Blaine y Kurt. Y a veces mira demás a las chicas-

La morena apretó los puños enojada. -esas son razones tontas. Ninguna de nosotras tres ah tenido novio. No hay que juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas bien. Ni tampoco creer en estúpidos rumores. Y si fueran verdad no debe de importarnos si a la mitad o todas las cherrios les gustan las chicas. Que paso con lo de ser tolerables con las personas gay-

-tranquila diva no te enojes. Pero tienes un buen punto eso no te lo discutiré-

-me alegra que recapacitaras Mercedes. Y tú Tina, espero que –

-yo aun creo que a Quinn, le gustan las chicas- interrumpió a Rachel -y créeme que lo sé yo misma lo eh visto y tú estás involucrada- señalo a la morena

El corazón de la morena se detuvo. Acaso Tina las había descubierto.

-dd..de..que..hablas- con la respiración, entrecortada hablo.

"necesito hablar contigo es importante. Te espero en el auditórium a la hora del almuerzo. Te quiero De: Little star"

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado. Quinn salió corriendo sin darles explicaciones a Brittany, con quien compartía esta última clase.

Un sentimiento de angustia se le instalo en el pecho. El msj que recibió de Rachel, la tenía muy preocupada.

Llego hasta el lugar. Con la mirada busco por todas las butacas tratando ver a la morena. La encontró, Rachel estaba en la fila del final. Subió las escaleras del lugar corriendo.

-Rachel- llamo a la morena, quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Rachel sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya. Rápidamente reconoció la pálida mano que dejaba caricias en sus nudillos.

-Quinny ah pasado algo- susurro con la vista clavada en sus manos.

* * *

Kurt y Santana esperaban a sus amigas rubias frente a la puerta de la cafetería, para ir a almorzar.

Brittany llego hasta donde los chicos dando saltitos. Santana no perdía detalle, de cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia. Kurt alzando una ceja observaba la sonrisita de la latina.

-hola- saludo muy feliz la rubia.

-hola britt- Santana entrelazo su meñique con el de Brittany.

-hola britt- la saludo el castaño -¿dónde está Quinn?- pregunto mirando por la dirección donde apareció la rubia.

-no lo sé. Cuando termino la clase de matemáticas salió corriendo. Creo que no le gustan los números-

Kurt y Santana fruncieron el ceño.

-iré a buscarla- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron con las manos en las caderas, mientras alzaban una ceja.

-Santana yo, iré a buscarla- la latina le sostuvo la mirada.

-no lady Hummel. Iré yo-

-¿y por qué no vamos los tres?-

Los chicos miraron a Brittany. Esa era una gran idea.

* * *

Blaine muy despacio se acerco hasta el rubio quien permanecía de espaldas.

-me esperabas Sam- susurro en la oreja del rubio.

-con ansias-

El rubio se volteo, aprisionando con sus labios los del morocho. Las manos de Sam, apretaban el bien formado trasero de Blaine.

-vamos no hay que perder el tiempo- un muy ansiosa Sam Lamia, mordía el cuello de Blaine.

El morocho acariciaba el miembro ya duro sobre los pantalones del rubio.

-espera...espera- Blaine detuvo las manos de Sam Que ansiosas buscaban bajar sus pantalones. -¿hoy al fin podre cogerte?- Blaine le sonrió de lado.

Sam frunció el seño muy enojado -¡yo no soy gay! Exclamo con rabia.

El morocho comenzó a reír -oh lo siento lo olvide- dijo con total sarcasmo -olvide que solo te gusta cogerme el culo- Sam apretó los puños con rabia.

-cállate- volvió a arremeter contra los labios de Blaine.

Las lenguas se juntaron. Sam desabrocho los pantalones de Blaine sin romper el beso.

El morocho mordió el labio inferior de Sam con fuerza. Al sentir como la mano del rubio estimulaba su miembro.

-mmm..asi..Sam..- la mano se movía cada vez más por todo su miembro erecto.

-después de esto tu culo será mío- Sam se puso de rodillas. De un solo bocado metió todo el miembro de Blaine en su boca.

-oh Dios- gimió Blaine cerrando los ojos al sentir las succiones que hacia Sam Abrió los ojos, sintiendo un enorme placer. Pero algo paso un invitado presenciaba todo.

Sonrió al descubrir a Kurt observando todo con la boca abierta. Sus ojos avellana chocaron con los azules del chico que lo miraban ardientes.

* * *

-son solo rumores rach- Quinn acariciaba la mejilla de la morena -yo, ya los había escuchado. Little star no te preocupes todo está bien- beso la frente de la morena.

-sí, sabias por qué no me dijiste nada. -

-sabia que te preocuparías por eso no quise decirte. Rach los rumores vienen y van. Si los demás ven que les tomas importancia entonces, pensaran que son ciertos. Por eso solo los ignoro-

Rachel asintió de acuerdo. Se mordio el labio al recordar las palabras de tina.

-aun hay algo mas- Quinn le pidió que continuara -Tina cree que te gusto- susurro desviando su mirada de la avellana.

Quinn alzo las cejas con sorpresa -y..y..porque- se aclaro la garganta -por qué piensa eso- pregunto con la vista clavada en las manos de la morena.

-me dijo que tú- la morena comenzó a jugar con los dedos pálidos -que tú me observas mucho. Y pones una sonrisa cada vez que me escuchas cantar. - Rachel sonrió muy feliz. -también me dijo que tus ojos fríos, cambian al verme a mí, se vuelven mas cálidos. Y que cada vez que camino o bailo tus ojos recorren mis piernas y trasero- termino musitando la morena.

Quinn suspiro evitando la mirada de la morena.

-pero no te preocupes, le dije que estaba viendo cosas que no eran y la convencí de dejar esas ideas absurdas- trato de tranquilizar a Quinn con esas palabras, tal vez no era cierto que había convencido a Tina de lo contrario pero no quería preocupar a la rubia.

Las chicas se sumieron en un enorme silencio. Ninguna de las dos hablaba ó se miraban.

Se podían escuchar los latidos de ambas ir a mil. Quinn pensaba en lo obvia que era, y que tenía que empezar a ser más cuidadosa. No podía dejar que se enteraran, no podía. Su padre haría algo para arrebatarle la felicidad que la morena le daba. Estaba segura de eso.

Rachel en cambio, pensaba en cómo alguien totalmente ajeno a ellas. Podía notar todo lo que ella provocaba en Quinn. Ella sabía de sobra la adoración y amor que tenia Quinn por ella, pero que alguien, más lo notara era como confirmar todo y pensar que no era un sueño.

Sintió como Quinn entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Levanto la mirada y su corazón comenzó a latir sin control alguno. Frente a ella estaba Quinn dándole una hermosa sonrisa. Los ojos avellana tenían un brillo especial y todo era por ella.

-creo que tengo que dejar de ser tan obvia- musito lanzando una mirada fugas, a los carnosos labios de la morena.

-eso creo Quinny- rodeo con sus manos el cuello de la rubia.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Quinn lamio su labio inferior. Rachel suspiro y con fuerza atrajo a la rubia hasta sus labios.

El beso, era muy pasional. Las manos de Quinn se aferraron a la cintura de la morena, quien aun se aferraba al cuello delicado de la chica.

Quinn fue bajando la intensidad. Con pequeños besos dejados en los labios de la morena.

-tenemos que irnos Little star-

Rachel asintió dejando un último beso en los labios de la rubia. -hay que irnos- musito abrazando a Quinn -solo déjame estar así un poco mas-

Quinn asintió envolviendo con amor a su Little star.-me quedaría así. Toda la vida-

* * *

En la hora del club glee. Los chicos estaban reunidos en sus grupos.

Kurt se sentía incomodo, acalorado y muy nervioso. Sumamente nervioso, sabía que Blaine mantenía relaciones con chicos. Pero verlo eso era otra cosa.

Y lo que le impacto más. Sam Evans el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, el sueño de todas las chicas. Es gay sí que lo dejo shockeado.

-¡Kurt!- tina le grito al chico

-¿que...que pasa?-

Mercedes y tina lo miraban con confusión.

-Mercedes te preguntaba, si podíamos ensayar en tu casa-

Blaine miraba con intensidad a los ojos azules del chico. Kurt fue atrapado por completo por los ojos avellana.

Otra vez esos ojos. Y lo recordó la felina mirada avellana de Blaine que le dio, mientras estaba con Sam El calor que sentía hace poco, creció las imágenes iban y venían pero ya no era Sam el que estaba dándole placer. Era él y solo él.

-claro que si chicos, hablamos después tenn…tengo que salir- musito sosteniéndole aun la mirada al morocho.

Kurt se levanto, fue directo a Finn. Le pidió permiso para salir al baño y este se le dio. El chico abandono el salón. Quinn y Santana con el ceño fruncido miraron como el castaño se iba.

* * *

-lo tengo ustedes salen en traje de baño. Y yo muestro mis increíbles abdominales-

Revoleo los ojos con fastidio. No sabía cuántas ideas malas había dado el chico judío.

-Puck, porque mejor no te vas a buscar alguna chica estúpida que quiera acostarse contigo. Así britt, rach...Berry- se corrigió a último momento -nos encargamos de la tarea-

-no puedes pedirme que me vaya. Yo soy parte del equipo tanto como tú- el chico un poco enojado, le contesto a la rubia.

-chicos basta- Rachel interrumpió una nueva pelea entre los dos -tenemos que trabajar como un equipo. Dejemos de pelear-

Una gran tensión se sentía en el grupo, Puck seguía diciendo estupideces. Brittany muy concentrada anota cosas en su cuaderno sin darle importancia al grupo. Quinn cada tres segundos quería matar al chico, por las miradas e insinuaciones que le hacía a Rachel. Y la morena, ella parecía una réferi en una lucha libre parando los ataques de su Quinny y Puck.

-Tengo una idea- hablo la rubia más alta. Bajo la atenta mirada de su grupo. -escúchenme bien todos- Brittany se paro en su silla. Llamando la atención de todos incluso la de Finn. -muy pronto será halloween. Y quiero decirles a todos que están invitados a la fiesta que daré junto a Lord tubbigton en mi casa. Todos tienen que llegar disfrazados y Artie ya no puedes ir con tu traje de paralitico ya está muy gastado- señalo al chico.

Artie frunció el ceño. Todos los chicos festejaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre qué tipo de disfraz usarían. Olvidándose por completo de su interpretación de la semana. Blaine aprovecho el despiste de todos para abandonar el salón.

Finn suspiro con cansancio. Porque sus chicos no podían concentrase para las nacionales. El pobre hombre se retiro a su oficina.

Quinn le hizo una seña a Santana quien ya estaba, hablando animadamente con Brittany. La latina asintió a la seña, le susurro algo a la rubia alta quien asintió.

Quinn llamo la atención de Rachel. Le susurro un "ya vuelvo" y salió del salón seguida de la latina.

Kurt mojo su cara de nuevo. Sintiendo el agua fría golpearlo. Su respiración estaba agitada, por más que intentaba sacar de su mente las imágenes de Blaine no podía.

-estas bien- una persona entro al baño.

-si solo necesitaba refrescarme un poco- contesto tomando una de las toallas de papel.

-oh si pude notarte un poco acalorado.-

Kurt le lanzo una mirada furiosa. Ignoro al chico y se dirigió a la puerta.

-déjame pasar Blaine-

El morocho sonrió. Había llegado el momento de jugar.-¿qué te pasa? Te pongo nervioso- tomo por las caderas al castaño.

Kurt suspiro al sentir las fuertes manos de Blaine tomarlo posesivamente.

-suuel..sueltame- susurro perdiéndose en los ojos avellana del morocho.

-quieres que lo haga. Estas seguro- ronroneo Blaine sobre el cuello del castaño. -solo admítelo Kurt- beso el cuello expuesto -dime qué quieres hacer lo que Sam me hizo. Lo vi, pude verlo- entre palabras dejaba un camino de besos hasta llegar a la oreja del castaño.

-mmm..ah..- gimió Kurt al sentir los labios de Blaine besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-tú me deseaste. Tus ojos me hablaron y me suplicaban que te tomara-

Kurt sintió la humedad invadirlo. Blaine lo estaba llevando a un nivel muy grande de excitación. El castaño quería arrancarle la ropa a Blaine y hacerlo gozar quería demostrarle que él es mejor.

Miro con deseo a Blaine quien sonreía de lado, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-¡Lady Hummel!- unos golpes se escuchaban en la puerta.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad! **

**Gracias por leer...**


	3. capitulo 3

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y sus escritores.**

**Faberry. Advertencia Quinn/GirlPeen**

**Klaine. Advertencia Kurt/BoyPussy**

**Rating M por contenido Sexual. Abuso Físico, Psicológico y Sexual.**

**Si no te gusta este tipo de temas no leas.**

**Lo siento por no contestarles hoy, pero no me quedo tiempo. u,u me disculpo con ustedes.**

**Les contestare posiblemente en el trascurso de la semana.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

-¿Chicas que hacen aquí?-

Kurt salió del baño. Quinn y Santana lo observaban detenidamente.

-Tú que hacías encerrado. ¿Y por qué rayos te tardaste en abrir?- Santana con un muy mal humor, cuestionaba al chico.

Kurt pensó en la mejor forma de contestarle a la latina. Sabía que no debía mostrase nervioso o la latina descubriría que mentía.

-Resolvía unos asuntos de chicos- contesto con indiferencia.

Santana alzo una ceja. Con intensiones claras de seguir enfrentando al chico.

-Ya déjalo en paz. Lo que Kurt haga o deje de hacer en el baño. No es tu problema-

Quinn defendía a su amigo, la rubia no quería que Santana siguiera cuestionando al castaño. Pensó que tal vez el chico tenía algún tipo de problema debido a su condición. Y por eso se encerró en el baño.

-Pero- la latina insistió.

Quinn con las manos en las caderas y su mejor mirada de HBIC retaba a la latina.

-pero que pesados- revoleo los ojos con fastidio. Alejándose de los chicos.

-¿Todo bien?- Quinn dulcemente le preguntaba a su amigo

-No lo sé- el castaño mordía su labio inferior.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- coloco su mano en el hombro del chico. Dándole confort.

-Si- musito abrazando a la rubia -Quiero hablar con mi mejor amiga-

Quinn y Kurt se abrazaron con cariño. La rubia escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

-Yo también necesito a mi amigo- abrazo con más fuerza a Kurt. Los dos se habían alejado un poco en estos últimos meses.

* * *

-Creo que estamos listos para arrasar-

Mercedes hablaba con mucho entusiasmo.

Tina, Blaine y Kurt quienes estaban en la casa del último, asentían de acuerdo a las palabras de la chica.

-arrasaremos con los demás. La voz de Kurt nos hará sobresalir. Es tan dulce chicas y muy potente. Es..es…es hermosa- suspiro Blaine, recibiendo las miradas de confusión por parte de las chicas.

El castaño se ruborizo, ante las palabras de Blaine. Como era posible que fuera tan amable y encantador para, luego transformarse en un acosador.

No lo soportaba. Pero a la vez le encantada.

-Blaine la voz de todos nos hará sobresalir como grupo. No solo la mía- señalo el castaño quitándole importancia al halago de Blaine - y bien ¿quién quiere un poco de café?- pregunto levantándose del sofá

Todos asintieron. Kurt se fue de la sala rumbo a la cocina. Blaine les dijo a las dos chicas que el iría a ayudarle.

En la cocina Kurt serbia el café en cuatro tazas. Dio un brinco que casi hizo que botara todo el líquido.

Unas fuertes manos se aferraron a su abdomen y un perfecto cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda.

El castaño giro un poco su cabeza y unos labios se estrellaron apasionadamente contra los suyos.

Kurt gimió de placer al sentir una lengua intrusa, jugar hábilmente con la suya. Entrelazó sus manos con las que se aferraban con fuerza en su abdomen.

Los labios se movían apasionadamente. Mordidas de labios, lamidas y gemidos. Crearon un ambiente sensual en toda la cocina. El café ya no estaba caliente pero sus cuerpos sí.

* * *

Sus dedos delineaban con mucha delicadeza el rostro perfecto de Quinn.

-¿estas dormida Quinny?- susurro, acariciando los labios rosados con su pulgar.

Rachel sonrió al ver como Quinn asentía a su pregunta. Se encontraban acostadas en la cama de la morena, frente a frente. La morena sentía leves caricias en su cintura.

Después de muchas discusiones, al fin habían podido terminar su trabajo para el club glee. Puckerman y Brittany hace rato habían abandonado la casa de Rachel.

-¿Quieres que me duerma contigo?- Quinn asintió tomándola por las caderas atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo.

Rachel cerró sus ojos, hipnotizada por el calor que le daba Quinn. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de la rubia.

Ambas estaban sumidas en un momento único, donde todo era perfecto. Quinn sentía que la vida valía la pena y no todo era malo, si al final. Ella y Rachel estaban juntas cada día.

-estoy tan enamorada de ti Rachel- musito con un hilo de voz -y lo voy a estar siempre. Siempre lo estaré mi Little star- término diciendo para después caer profundamente dormida.

Y como siempre su último pensamiento era por Rachel. Su Little star.

-y yo siempre te voy a amar Quinn. Tú y yo estaremos juntas y nadie podrá separarme de ti. Mi amor- Dejo un beso en los labios de la rubia.

Rachel se refugió en el pecho de Quinn sintiendo las respiraciones pausada de la chica. Pasaron unos minutos y la morena cerro los ojos entregándose al sueño.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que ellas, pudieran estar juntas. Momentos buenos y malos sobretodo malos.

* * *

Quinn y Rachel 16 años.

El semestre estaba por terminar y las vacaciones de verano empezarían dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Alumnos corrían ansiosos, por toda la escuela, otros pensaban de alguna forma de obtener créditos extra para poder pasar las materias.

-¿Quinn aún no te vas?-

Kurt le preguntaba a la rubia. Quien acomodaba unos libros en su casillero.

-no Kurt. Tengo que esperar a mi hermano-

-¡ugh! El tonto club glee- la rubia asintió. -Quinn sabes que me quedaría a acompañarte. Pero hoy es mi aniversario- exclamo con entusiasmo el castaño.

-felicidades- abrazo tiernamente al chico -y no te preocupes. Otro día te obligare a quedarte- le dio guiño divertido.

El castaño se hizo el ofendido. Dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Quinn volvió a fijar su vista a su casillero. Saco su móvil de su chaqueta de las cherrios para revisar si su hermano le había dejado algún msj.

Frunció el ceño al ver como el aparato no encendía. Por falta de batería. Cerró su casillero y se fue a esperar a su hermano.

Quinn pateaba piedritas cerca de su auto. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando al morocho. Suspiro cansada y dirigió sus pasos a la escuela. Tendría que ir al salón del glee y buscar a Blaine.

Sonrió al pensar que "ella" estaría ahí. La chica de los grandes y lindos ojos marrones, sonrisa perfecta y con la voz más hermosa.

Rachel Barbra Berry o como a ella le gustaba llamarla -star- musito caminando por los pasillos.

No sabía exactamente que le pasaba con ella. Pero cada vez que la veía, su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla.

Si tan solo fueran amigas. Pero ella no quería comenzar una amistad con la morena. No quería abrir su corazón. Sus únicos amigos son y serán Kurt, Brittany y Santana.

Su vida está muy jodida, así que se conformaría solo con verla.

Llego hasta el salón del club. Frunció el ceño al no escuchar nada. Abrió la puerta y como sospechaba no había nadie. Tal vez estaban en el auditórium pensó la rubia, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Un pequeño cuerpo choco contra ella, haciéndola caer.

Se tensó al instante por tener un cuerpo encima suyo. Recuerdos de aquel lugar invadieron su mente, no quería abrir sus ojos. Sabía que si lo hacia vería el rostro de una de esas mujeres.

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro -yo...yo..lo..siento. No...queria...tirarte- sintió como su rostro se mojaba más.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. El miedo se fue al ver quien era la persona que la había derribado.

-¿ por que lloras? ¿te has hecho daño?- con preocupación le pregunto a la chica.

-no- musito la chica. Antes de arrojarse sobre Quinn, abrazándola muy fuerte y sollozando en el pecho de la rubia.

Quinn no sabía qué hacer. Rachel no dejaba de llorar y lo peor era que la estaba abrazando. Como todas esas mujeres la abrazaron. Odiaba tener contacto con las mujeres, todas buscaban hacerle daño. Pero con la morena se sentía diferente. Era tan diferente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, que una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello castaño y la otra estaba en la espalda de la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos así. Rachel había dejado de llorar y se encontraba un poco tranquila, se separó de Quinn. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al ver a los ojos avellana. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, las dos perdidas estaban en la mirada de la otra.

-Deberíamos levantarnos. El piso de la escuela, no es el sitio más limpio para estar acostada- hablo divertida Quinn. Tratando así de evitar la intensa mirada que recibía de Rachel.

-si..si. Oh no lo siento Quinn.- se paró rápido. Tomo una de las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. Para ayudar a la chica a levantarse -¿Quinn?- preguntó confundida al ver el gesto extraño en la rubia.

Quinn miraba fijamente la unión de sus manos. Sonrió al notar un anillo con pequeñas estrellas en el dedo de la morena.

Con ayuda de Rachel se levantó del piso. Aun con la mano de la morena entre las suyas observo el rostro de la morena.

-ven conmigo- comenzó a caminar sin despegarse de la morena.

-¿adónde me llevas Quinn?-

-al baño- Rachel frunció el ceño -y antes de que me preguntes porque – la morena se ruborizo al ser consiente que eso iba a ser -iremos para que limpies tu lindo rostro. No podemos dejar que vean a la futura star de Broadway. Con sus preciosos ojos hinchados y con el rostro triste - musito soltando la mano de Rachel y entrando al baño.

Rachel se paraliza al escuchar todos los halagos que Quinn le dio. Su corazón brinco de alegría, no podía creerlo. La chica que le gusta, dijo que era linda. Pero eso no era lo más importante.

Quinn cree que ella sería una estrella. Confía en que lo lograra.

Con una enorme sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas entro al baño. Frunció el ceño al no ver a la rubia, vio como una de las puertas estaba cerrada. Se encogió de hombros y procedió a lavar su "lindo rostro".

-¿por qué llorabas?-

La voz de Quinn la asusto un poco. Dio un gran suspiro al recordar el porqué de su tristeza.

-Rachel no tienes que contestarme si no quieres.-

-Quiero hacerlo Quinn- suspiro triste -mi madre me acaba de dejar de nuevo- sintió la mano de Quinn, posarse en su hombro. -vino a buscarme hace unos días. Me dijo la misma mentira de siempre. Que esta vez sí se quedaría a mi lado, pero todo es mentira. Ella es una experta en eso-

Quinn sentía una profunda tristeza al ver a Rachel tan frágil. Blaine le había comentado la historia de Rachel con Shelby. Como odiaba a esa mujer sin conocerla.

-soy una estúpida por creerle. Ella jamás me quiso y nunca lo hará- musito tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a llorar por ella- Rachel en el reflejo del espejo se encontró con la mirada de Quinn -tienes que olvidarla y no darle importancia. Sé que no será fácil Rachel, pero tienes que superarla. No puedes dejar que venga y se entrometa en tu vida. Se fuerte Rachel por ti. Hazlo por ti. ¿Acaso quieres que ella sea un ancla en tu vida?-

-no- murmuro hipnotizada por las palabras de Quinn.

-entonces no permitas que te vuelva a hacer daño. Tú eres una star, tú brillas por ti misma. Y la próxima vez que ella aparezca déjale todo claro.-

-muchas gracias- se giró quedando frente a la rubia -gracias Quinn- con ternura abrazo a la chica.

-jamás te había visto llorar. No me gusta, no quiero verte triste- correspondió el abrazo de la morena. Suspiro fuerte al sentir el olor del cabello castaño. Era tan cautivador, como todo en Rachel.

Rachel sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Quinn era muy dulce con ella.

-Quinn que lindo, lo que dices.¿ Por qué te-

-¿has visto a mi hermano?- interrumpió a la morena con algo de seriedad.

Frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema tan inoportuno de la se sintió vacía, Quinn se había separado de ella dejándola con ese sentimiento.

-se fue hace rato. Un señor vino por él. Y por eso no pudo quedarse en el club-

Quinn se alarmo. -¿un señor? ¿Sabes quién era?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Blaine me dijo que era un tal Cooter- Rachel se preocupó al ver la mirada de miedo, que tenía la rubia.

-oh no- se lamentó Quinn.

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, solo debo irme- musito saliendo del baño y dejando a la morena sola.

La morena suspiro con tristeza, había sido un día agotador y muy malo. Pero Quinn hizo que terminara mejor. Se ruborizo al recordar los abrazos compartidos entre ella y la rubia.

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa-

Quinn estaba frente a ella con una hermosa sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano.

-me encantaría- respondió ruborizándose al tomar la mano pálida.

-¿estas segura que no te causo algún problema?-

Quinn revoleo los ojos. La morena ya llevaba preguntándole lo mismo desde que abandonaron el Mckinley.

-no Rachel, no me causa ningún problema- oh claro que si tendría problemas, pero estar con Rachel la hacía sentirse tan bien. Después lidiaría con los problemas.

-¿oye Quinn? ¿Segura que entendiste la dirección que te dije?- Quinn sonreía divertida al ver la cara de confusión de la morena.

Quinn siguió conduciendo un poco más. Ignorando cada pregunta de la morena. Que hacia pucheros y fingía estar molesta hacia ella. Como estaba disfrutando con la compañía de la morena.

-Llegamos- anuncio divertida. Rachel con el ceño fruncido observo el lugar. Luego fijo su vista en Quinn. -señorita Berry ¿quiere un helado?-

Rachel mordió su labio inferior y asintió muy feliz. Esto era algo como una cita, pensó al ver como Quinn bajo rápido del auto y se apresuró a abrir su puerta.

-aquí tienes- Quinn frente a ella dejaba la copa con la nieve

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas, que estaban afuera de la heladería.

-gracias Quinn-

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras degustaba su helado.

Las chicas comenzaron una agradable conversación. Ninguna le dio importancia al tiempo. Eran simplemente dos chicas conociéndose.

-No te rías de mi Quinn-

-pero.. Rachel- Quinn trataba de no reír, pero le era imposible -en serio lloraste tu primer día en el preescolar-

-creí que mis padres me querían abandonar- Rachel se cruzó de brazos ofendida. -era una niña muy dramática- Quinn alzo una ceja

-pero en serio llamaste a la policía, diciéndoles que te tenían secuestrada.- Rachel asintió -vaya eres increíble.- Quinn comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-Los policías llegaron al preescolar y casi se llevan al director por secuestro- Quinn reía más fuerte. La morena se unió a sus risas -mis padres, tuvieron la culpa por darme un móvil.- se encogió de hombros

-no tus padres tuvieron la culpa por criar a alguien tan dramática-

Rachel le sonrió y Quinn a ella.

-no soy dramática- refunfuño la morena, abrazándose a si misma tratando de darse calor. La noche ya estaba por caer en Lima y el frio se hacía presente.

Quinn observo el gesto de la morena.

-no Rachel no lo eres. Eres la reina del drama-

-¡oye! No es cierto- le dio un pequeño golpe, como reprimenda.

Quinn sonrió divertida, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de las cherrios. Y se la ofreció a la morena.

Rachel se ruborizo al ver la chaqueta frente a ella -no, Quinn no puedo-

-no Rachel. Ten úsala, puedo notar que mueres de frio- al parecer Quinn no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Pensó Rachel.

-gracias- tímidamente se colocó la prenda de la rubia.

-te ves muy linda con ella- Quinn sonreía, admirando a la morena.

Rachel se ruborizo de nuevo ante el cumplido de la rubia.

-pero ahora serás tú la que tenga frio- Rachel jugaba con sus manos.

-me gusta el frio. Pero si me da mucho, tendré que abrazarte- Quinn se ruborizo por sus palabras. Que le pasaba porque, le dijo eso. Pensaba la rubia muy nerviosa.

-entonces, espero que te de mucho frio-

Quinn con su mirada busco la de Rachel. Pero la morena, tenía toda su atención puesta en su móvil.

Sonrió, tal vez ella le agradaba a Rachel. Su vista fue a parar a los labios de la morena, eran tan perfectos, le gustaban todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Rachel le gustaba.

Quinn al fin lo entendió a ella le gustaba Rachel. Sonrió porque era la primera vez que sentía atracción por alguien. Pensó que jamás lo sentiría ella desconfiaba de todos, pero de Rachel no.

La morena levanto su mirada del móvil, encontrándose con los ojos avellana que la miraban con un brillo especial. Sonrió al ver lo preciosos que se miraban.

-tus ojos son tan hermosos- musito Rachel -están brillando- se mordió el labio al ver un sonrojo en Quinn.

Ojos avellana y marrones se perdían entre sí.

El móvil de la morena, comenzó a sonar. Sacándolas del momento.

-es mi papi- la morena contestaba. Bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-hola...si...papi...ya..voy. No te preocupes...eh no...no estoy sola- lanzo una mirada a la rubia -que...no..no estoy con ningun chico...papi...estoy con Quinn. Ya te había hablado de ella-

Quinn con sorpresa observo a la morena. Rachel se ruborizo. La morena evitaba la mirada de Quinn y seguía con su llamada.

-sí..llegare pronto..adios..tambien te quiero-

Rachel muy nerviosa jugaba con sus manos. No quería ver a la cara a la rubia.

-será mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa.-

La morena asintió levantándose de su lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto. Pero la mano de Quinn sobre la suya, la detuvo.

-espera-

Quinn se colocó frente a la morena. Bajo el cierre de su chaqueta. Rachel pensó que quería que se la devolviera. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba equivocada.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Quinn la abrazaba, sus manos se colocaron bajo la chaqueta y se aferraron a su espalda. Sintió como la rubia junto su frente con la suya.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Los ojos de ambas tenían un brillo especial. Rachel abrazo a Quinn por la cintura. Por un momento sintió tensión en el cuerpo de la chica. Pero rápidamente volvió a relajarse.

Quinn rio bajito -tenemos que irnos-

-lo sé- Quinn volvió a reírse bajito. Mientras se separaba de la morena.

La rubia volvió a subir la cremallera de la chaqueta.

-¿tenías frio?- pregunto divertida Rachel mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

-no- miro intensamente a la morena.

Rachel mordió su labio. Observando como Quinn ya entraba al auto. Corrió hasta subirse al asiento del copiloto. Dentro del auto las chicas se dedicaron enormes sonrisas.

Quinn al notar que Rachel tenia puesto el cinturón. Encendió el auto y partió rumbo a la casa de la morena.

El camino de regreso trascurrió entre risas, miradas y pequeños roces de mano. Quinn estaciono frente a la casa de Rachel.

-sana y salva. Creo que tu padre te espera- señalo hacia la casa de la morena.

Rachel vio que en la puerta de su casa, estaba uno de sus padres.

-gracias por todo Quinn- Rachel hizo el intento de sacarse la chaqueta. Pero Quinn la detuvo.

-quédatela por hoy. - entrelazo su mano con la de Rachel. -No quiero que pasas frio. El camino de mi auto hasta tu casa es muy largo-

Rachel sonrió por la diversión con la que Quinn hablaba.

-mmm tienes razón. Entonces no tengo otra opción. Me quedare con ella-

Las dos chicas rieron ante lo absurdo de la situación.

-gracias de nuevo. Me ayudaste mucho Quinn. Me alegraste el día- hablo tímidamente la morena

Quinn sintió una felicidad enorme. Por las palabras que le dijo la morena.

-buenas noches Quinn-

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Rachel en su mejilla.

La morena se lamentó un poco al terminar el beso. Sonrió con ternura al mirar a la rubia. Los ojos avellana la miraban con adoración. -buenas noches star-

Mordió su labio inferior, lanzo una última mirada hacia Quinn y abandono el auto.

Quinn espero a que la morena entrara. Se marchó recibiendo una despedida de mano de ambos Berry. Pero lo que la hizo sonreír fue el guiño que le lanzo la castaña.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al estar frente a la puerta de su casa. Sabía que estaba en problemas. Respiro profundamente antes de entrar a su casa.

El enorme salón en penumbras la recibía. Apretó con fuerza su bolso de las cherrios que colgaba sobre su hombro

-hola peque. Te estábamos esperando-

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la voz de Cooter.

-Hasta que te dignas en aparecer Lucy. No recibiste mi msj, hoy tenía una reunión importante con unos inversionistas y como siempre querían conocer a mis perfectos hijos. Pero tú no apareciste-

Christian encendía las luces. Quinn tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, totalmente aterrada.

-me dejaste como un completo imbécil- Christian dio un golpe fuerte en la pared, asustando a Quinn. -¿te divertiste con esa pequeña zorra?-

Sus ojos avellana miraron a los fríos de su padre. Él estaba hablando de Rachel. Pero como sabía que estaba con ella. Era imposible.

-solo la acompañe hasta su casa- hablo con miedo.

-¿a qué horas se fue de la escuela Cooter?- pregunto sin despegar su mirada de Quinn.

El hombre rubio sonreía con cinismo. -a las cuatro. Peque fui a buscarte, te portaste muy mal peque- Cooter se divertía intimidando a la rubia.

-¿Lucy dime qué hora es?-

Quinn de reojo observo el reloj de pared.-las... 6.30-

-¿qué estuviste haciendo para tardar tanto?-

-es obvio Christian. Nuestra peque estuvo divirtiéndose.-

-solo fui a comer helado. Y luego la acompañe hasta su casa. No eh hecho nada más.-

Christian mantenía su mirada fría sobre su hija. El sabía cuando le mentía o le decía la verdad. Era tan grande el miedo que su hija le tenía que jamás se atrevería a mentirle.

-oh en serio peque. No te la follaste-

La mirada de Quinn se endureció. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡no hables así de ella!- le grito al hombre rubio

Christian se sorprendió. Estaba viendo una Lucy diferente, le recordó a la personalidad que tenía antes de llevarla con Fiona.

-¿qué dijiste?- Cooter reía divertido -no quieres que hable de tu amiguita.-

Christian se convirtió en un simple espectador. Su hija sí que lo estaba sorprendiendo.

-Sabes una cosa peque. No recuerdo muy bien su rostro, pero lo que nunca olvidare- lamio sus labios lascivamente -son sus piernas y su culo. Solo de acordarme me pongo duro-

Cooter sintió el puño de Quinn golpearlo con fuerza en la nariz. Quinn totalmente fuera de control, daba golpes, patadas y gritos desesperados.

-con ella no te metas. Maldito bastardo- Cooter solo se defendía, de los golpes. -si le haces algo te voy a matar-

Quinn dio una fuerte patada a la entrepierna del hombre. Haciéndolo caer de rodillas adolorido.

-¿qué mierdas te pasa? Maldita me las pagaras- Cooter golpeo fuertemente el abdomen de Quinn, haciéndola caer al piso.

-Espera- Christian detuvo las intenciones que tenía el hombre de golpear el rostro de la rubia –En el rostro no, ni los brazos o las piernas- miro fríamente a su hija

Cooter asintió, con una gran ira le lanzo una patada en las costillas. La rubia daba gritos de dolor al recibir dos más. Lagrimas caían por sus ojos avellana.

-no te vuelvas a meter conmigo niña estúpida. -

Cooter se arrodillo hasta quedar cerca de Quinn. Dio un puñetazo en el abdomen magullado de la rubia.

-Peque no puedo creer que te atreverías a golpearme. Y por una chica que jamás podrás tener.- Limpio las lágrimas de la rubia con sus dedos.

-no...no..me...toques..- Quinn respiraba con dificultad, el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

-tranquila solo te ayudo recuerda que somos amigos-

-tu..no...eres..mi..amigo..bastardo-

-peque cuida tu vocabulario. No quieres que tu padre sienta vergüenza de ti-

-yo siempre sentiré vergüenza de ella. No importa lo que haga, Lucy nunca me hará sentirme orgulloso-

Quinn sintió que las palabras de su padre dolían más que los golpes. A estas alturas ya tenía que estar acostumbrada a que su padre la tratara mal. Pero no podía evitar que doliera.

Christian se sintió amenazado, la forma en que Lucy defendió a esa chica lo hizo, pensar.

Lucy podría salirse de su control.

-mira lo que te paso Lucy. Y todo por defender a alguien que jamás te querrá. Esa chica sentirá asco, repulsión y vergüenza si un día le muestras quien eres. Tú no eres normal Lucy, eres un fenómeno. Tienes que entenderlo, no naciste para ser feliz-

Christian se acercó hasta su hija. La cargo entre sus brazos.

-tu siempre estarás sola y lo sabes- con su hija en brazos subía las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones.

-tu destino es estar sola. No me hagas intervenir Lucy, olvídate de esa chica. Olvídate de ella-

* * *

-nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kurt-

-hasta mañana Mercedes-

Kurt se despedía de la chica en la puerta de su casa.

-Tú también deberías irte-

Blaine revoleo los ojos con fastidio. Quien se creía Smythe para echarlo.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, cuando lo encontró comiéndole la boca a su Kurt en la cocina. Y para colmo el suricato se quedó con ellos arruinando su tarde junto al castaño.

-seb tiene razón es hora que te vayas- Kurt apareció en la sala, se fue directamente a sentarse en las piernas de su novio.

Blaine frunció el ceño.

-vamos Kurt creía que te agradaba mi compañía. O al menos eso es lo que pensé hoy en el baño lo recuerdas-

-¿de que estas hablando?- Sebastián interrogo tranquilamente al morocho.

-él no está hablando de nada. Ya sabes cómo le gusta fastidiar- el castaño fulmino con la mirada al morocho.

Blaine sonrió de lado. Las miradas de los chicos eran intensas.

-creo que ya debo irme.- Blaine se levantó del sofá. Sin despegar su mirada de los ojos azules –adiós Kurt-

El castaño se ruborizo por la mirada de Blaine. Abrazó con fuerza a su novio sintiéndose terrible por sentir deseo hacia el morocho. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió al ser consciente de lo que Blaine le provocaba.

Sintió la manos de Sebastián acariciar su espalda. Una electricidad lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Había encontrado la solución, para sacar de su mente a Blaine.

-mi amor-

Sebastián miro directamente a Kurt.

-¿te pasa algo Kurtie?- le preguntó con cariño

-Quiero hacerlo-

-seb...por...favor..-

Sebastián besaba con deseo el cuello de Kurt. Una de sus manos acariciaba el centro totalmente húmedo del castaño más pequeño.

-ya estás listo Kurtie- Sebastián llevo su miembro erecto hasta la entrada de Kurt.

El chico de ojos azules gimió de placer al sentir el glande del miembro de su novio rozar su centro.

Los labios de Sebastián callaron los gemidos de Kurt. -lo hare..despacio si te...lastimo..dime mi...amor- el castaño más alto, hablaba entre besos.

Kurt asintió completamente lleno de felicidad. Sebastián se estaba comportando como todo un príncipe.

-Te Amo- musito Sebastián. Besando lentamente los labios de Kurt.

El castaño más pequeño, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el miembro de Sebastián penetrarlo lentamente.

Sus uñas se clavaron a la espalda de Sebastián. Dio un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir el miembro intruso penetrarlo más profundo llevándose su virginidad.

Un beso deposito Sebastián en la frente de Kurt.

-¿estás bien Kurtie?-

El chico de ojos azules asintió -solo...espera... -

-todo el que quieras mi amor. Te amo Kurt y jamás te haría daño precioso-

Una lagrima resbalo de los ojos azules. Kurt se aferró fuertemente a Sebastián.

-hazme el amor Sebastián- musito antes de atrapar los labios de Sebastián.

* * *

Las respiraciones tranquilas y pausadas se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Un ruido perturbó la paz que se sentía.

Quinn lentamente abría los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos cabellos castaños dificultando su campo de visión. Sonrió al reconocer el perfume del cabello de su Little star.

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no despertar a Rachel, se levantó para alcanzar su móvil. No tuvo mucho éxito ya que la morena estaba abriendo los ojos y tallándoselos para despabilarse.

-¿Hola?-

-Quinn hasta que me contestas- la chica frunció el ceño -ven pronto a la casa. Christian llegara muy pronto. Date prisa-

-¡Que!- se levantó rápido de la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena – pero Blaine creí que vendría hasta la otra semana- hablo muy rápido Quinn recogiendo sus cosas del cuarto de la diva.

-también yo. Pero Nancy me ha llamado para avisarme que viene hoy- Blaine sonaba muy nervioso.

-Salgo ahora mismo para allá.-

-No te tardes y conduce con cuidado Quinn. Adiós hermanita te quiero-

-También te quiero Blaine- la rubia colgó la llamada

-¿ya volvió?- pregunto con temor Rachel

Quinn se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla. La morena se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la rubia.

-si mi Little star. Pero no te preocupes no me pasara nada-

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas. –no quiero que te vayas-

-tengo que irme rach. Te veré mañana en la escuela si preciosa- Rachel negaba –rach mírame- tomo entre sus manos el rostro moreno –voy a estar bien. Necesito irme ahora, Blaine me espera-

Rachel se arrojó a los labios de Quinn, besándolos desesperadamente. Las lenguas de las chicas se fundían en una sola. La rubia sentía las lágrimas de Rachel colarse en su boca dejándole un sabor salado.

-te quiero mucho Quinn- las chicas se separaron con las respiraciones a mil

Quinn beso la frente de su morena –te quiero mi Little star-

-cuídate mucho y también dile a Blaine que se cuide. Cuídense y no se separen-

La rubia asentía limpiando las lágrimas de Rachel. –Te veo mañana rach- beso por última vez los labios de la morena y se fue de la habitación.

Con frustración Rachel se arrojó a llorar a su cama desconsoladamente. Por qué tenía que volver ese maldito monstruo, por que no los dejaba en paz. –Solo un año, solo un año- golpeando con rabia la cama.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño sintiendo unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Rachel se sentía mal, desde hace unos días su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Sentía mareos y vomitaba mucho.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en su bienestar si Quinn estaba en problemas, que ese tipo regresara solo significaba muchos problemas para la rubia y su hermano.

* * *

-Bienvenido a Lima amigo-

Christian revoleo los ojos, ante la efusividad que Cooter le brindaba. Camino indiferentemente hacia la salida del aeropuerto con su maleta en mano.

Cooter se encogió de hombros y siguió a su "amigo" , los hombres llegaron hasta el auto del rubio y subieron en él.

-¿y cómo ha ido todo?-

-Si preguntas por tus empresas. Todo está igual sigues perdiendo dinero y casi estás en la ruina- soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de frustración del morocho.

-No puede ser que mis compañías se estén yendo a la mierda- Christian miraba hacia la ventana.

-Te dije que no era buena idea, no seguir invirtiendo pero tú como siempre no me haces caso-

-¡Cállate imbécil!- lo fulmino con la mirada

-oh y por si te importaba- ignoro la reprimenda de Christian –peque 2 sigue viendo a la hija del doctor eh-

Christian frunció el ceño, si Lucy seguía con la hija de los Berry significaba que era feliz. El no podía permitir que eso pasara. Sonrió pensando en un buen castigo hacia la rubia.

-y peque uno sigue normal no ha hecho nada fuera de lo común-

El hombre de ojos avellana no le dio importancia, Blaine era tan simple como siempre. Tal vez debería castigarlo por eso. Pensó sonriendo con malicia.

-te quería preguntar algo- Cooter de reojo miro a Christian – ¿Me prestas a peque 2?- preguntó con cautela.

-¿Para qué quieres a Lucy?- contesto con indiferencia

-Mira tengo muchísimas deudas y sé que tu no me prestarías el dinero.- frunció el ceño –Y bueno Fiona me comento de un posible negocio que me dejaría un buen dinero suficiente para pagar mis deudas-

-¿a qué tipo de negocio te refieres? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Lucy en esto?- seguía manteniendo su tono indiferente

-Nuestra peque pueda hacernos muy ricos sabes.- Christian volteo a verlo interesado –Fiona me comento hace unos días. Que hace poco llegaron nuevos clientes con gustos específicos-

-ve al punto Cooter no estoy para tus estúpidos juegos-

-Mujeres muy ricas-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-Tiene clientas mujeres llenas de dinero que buscan ya sabes, alguien que les de fuerte y duro- hablo lascivamente el rubio.

-y quieres a Lucy para que sea el juguetito de esas mujeres- volvió a tomar su tono frio

-Sabes cuánto pagarían por tener sexo con nuestra peque-

-Como se te ocurre que alguien quisiera acostarse con Lucy, ella es un fenómeno, esa tipas saldrán huyendo cuando la vean-

-Estas muy equivocado, no recuerdas la noche que los llevaste con Fiona. Lucy les encanto a esa zorras, hasta estaban dispuestas a pagarte por tenerla. Christian créeme la condición de Lucy llamara tanto la atención que nos haremos ricos-

-Yo soy rico- frunció el ceño el morocho

-Eras rico- sonrió

Christian tenía ganas de darle un buen puñetazo al rubio, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Como se atrevía a decirle que ya no era rico, si supiera que muy pronto se olvidaría de todos sus problemas de dinero, pero eso era algo que guardaría solo para él.

-Te la prestare por unas dos semanas-

-en serio- se ilusiono el rubio

-pero quiero mi comisión, no te la daré tan fácil me entendiste-

-Como tú digas socio-

-Lucy aprenderá a no desobedecerme, muchas veces le dije que no se acercara a esa chica pero ella no entendió. Es hora de que entienda por las malas. Y si sigue con ella después de que este contigo. No tendré más remedio que hacerle algo a su querida Rachel-

Sonrió observando como el auto se detenía frente a su casa.

* * *

**Feliz Año!**

**Que este año les traiga mucha felicidad y nuevos proyectos,**


End file.
